Just Another Normal Journey
by Bad Luck Andrew
Summary: What was supposed to be just a relaxing vacation for brothers Ron and Richard somehow turned into another journey for the two. As they meet new friends along the way and their group expands, one thing is certain. This journey is going to be anything but normal. Rated T for swearing and potentially offensive humor. Enjoy!


**Dawn of**

 **The Final Day**

 **\- 5 minutes remaining -**

*Extremely loud snoring*

"WAKE UP!" Ron yelled.

No response.

"Goddammit. Looks like I have to resort to this. Gengar, use Dream Eater" he sighed.

Gengar used Dream Eater on the sleeping person and started eating his dream.

"No… NO… NOOOOOOOO!" Richard yelled in his sleep and suddenly jolted up.

"Get ready now. It's 9:55 now and we are supposed to leave in 5 minutes" Ron told Richard.

"Just 5 more minutes…" Richard laid back down and started snoring again.

"Good thing we got ready yesterday…" Ron sighed. "I guess you don't want to see all the bikini's the girls will have on at the beach."

Richard shot right up and ran towards the bathroom to get ready.

"I should've done that 3 hours ago…"

Surprisingly, Richard got done 5 minutes exactly and got into the taxi waiting outside of their house.

"We should've left an hour ago so we could get through security and have time to eat but SOMEONE decided to oversleep," Ron hollered.

Richard just gave him the finger and dozed right off again.

"I'll pay you extra later, just please take us to Jubilife City" Ron sighed.

"Jubilife it is," the taxi driver replied.

"This is gonna be a long day…"

After about a half hour drive from Twinleaf Town to Jubilife City thanks to the new roads the Sinnoh government implemented (which was a stupid idea in the brothers' opinions) they finally arrived in front of the Jubilife Airport.

"How much do I owe ya?" Ron asked.

"$60 flat" the taxi driver replied.

"Hey Richard, do ya have a twenty on you?"

"You're paying me back the next ATM we see." Richard groaned.

"Here you go sir," Ron gave the money to the taxi driver.

"Thank you. Enjoy your flight" the taxi driver waved.

After the taxi driver left, they prepared themselves for the long lines at STSA (Sinnoh Transportation Security Administration).

"Next time, we are walking and I'm dragging you on the dirt road" Ron grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. When's our flight?" Richard asked without any care.

"At eat-a-dick o'clock in half an hour," Ron replied.

"Well never make it at this rate…"

"I wonder whose fault that is."

"Fuck off. There's a shorter line for the undercarriage bags 3 lines over."

Ron and Richard made their way to STSA and tried to get through there as fast as they could.

They finally made it to the screeners. Ron made it through and Richard was getting screened when…

"FREEZE!" one of the STSA officers yelled.

Richard shot his hands into the air and stood as stiff as a cardboard.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

Richard became pale and tried to not move at all. If he wasn't fully awake before, now he was.

"Sir that was the one next to you. You're clear," the STSA officer in front of Richard told him.

"Thank you" he sighed in relief as he walked away from the screener and recollected his belongings.

After he got his belongings he found Ron laughing his ass off at a Sawbucks right in front of STSA.

"Dude, you looked like you were about to piss your pants" Ron continued to laugh.

"Fuck you. What's our gate so we can get away from this stupid security check?" Richard asked angrily.

"Dunno, let's check."

They walked up to the screen which showed the flight information.

"Hau'Oli City… Gate F7 which is… right next to worst bathrooms on the planet." Ron told Richard.

"Our flight is next to those?!" Richard yelled.

"Deal with it, we're gonna be next to them 10 minutes max."

"We're sorry, but the flight to Hau'Oli City has been delayed for 2 hours. We hope you understand and sit tight," A flight attendant told everyone over the intercom.

"10 minutes max my ass" Richard sneered.

"I love my big mouth sometimes" Ron sighed.

"Now, do we move or stay here and smell like liquid ass on the flight?"

"There's a McWonald's if you want breakfast."

"Didn't you spend all the money you had on you on the taxi?"

"I didn't want to use my food supply on that crap. That's why I asked you for the 20 bucks. The taxi was such a rip-off because he thinks it's ok to hit me with another 20 fee getting stuck in traffic during rush hour."

"Let's go to McWonald's already. I ain't having any of that shit next to us."

"Fine."

"Uhh… I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda" a man in front of the brothers ordered.

"Okay sir, your total will be $43.59," the cashier told him.

" _How much food do you need?!_ " Richard thought.

Ron was left with his jaw wide open and his left eye twitching.

"Close your mouth before a fly gets in there," Richard told him.

"That fly will be the only breakfast you get if you continue with your BS" Ron replied.

"Next in line, please," the cashier called out.

After having breakfast and waiting for another hour and 45 minutes, they headed back to their gate and sat down trying their best to ignore the stench that came from the wonders of the bathroom.

"What do people freaking do in there?!" Richard asked.

"Beats me" Ron replied.

"Attention all passengers riding to Hau'Oli City, your plane is now ready to board and take-off" the flight attendant announced over the loudspeaker.

"About time" Richard sighed in relief.

"Hau'Oli City, here we come" Ron cheered.

"Alola everyone. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you for riding with us at Northeast Airlines and welcome to Hau'Oli City in the Alola Region" the captain announced from the intercom.

Ron and Richard got their stuff from the overhead bin and made their way out to the airport.

"Arceus this humidity" Ron grumbled.

"Next time, we're using one of our pokémon to take the third seat instead of the same guy from McWonald's…" Richard complained.

"You think that was bad? Try having to sit next to his sweaty body while he was asleep and practically using you as a pillow!" Ron retorted.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Richard fired back.

"When we get our luggage and arrive at our cabin, your dead meat," Ron replied.

"Here's the place" Ron announced.

"Doesn't look too bad so far," Richard replied.

"Let's check the inside."

Ron got the key and unlocked the door. Inside, they marveled how good the condition of the cabin was.

"I call dibs on the bedroom" Richard yelled as he ran into a room.

"There's two so we both get one. I ain't that stupid," Ron replied.

"Hey, you're finally using your head for once!"

"Asshole…"

"Are there any other people around us?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, there's a house next to us, another cabin, and the professor's lab down by the shore," Ron answered.

"I feel bad for everyone who's gonna deal with our bullshit."

"With all of your screaming late at night from losing in Morio Cart, I can see why."

"Hey, you do it too!"

"Not when there are other people who are sleeping around us."

"I'm gonna take a shower now," Richard walked to the bathroom and gave Ron the bird.

"Love you too, Ricky" Ron replied sarcastically.

It was only 6:00 pm and the brothers were bored out of their minds.

"Do I play Morio Cart or Extreme Bash Brothers?" Richard asked.

"Don't know and don't care" Ron replied back as he started channel surfing.

"I wish something exciting would happen from the front door" Richard groaned.

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

"What the actual fuck" Richard blurted.

Before either of the brothers could even get up and answer the door, the mysterious person at the door let them self in.

"Alola!" The mystery person exclaimed.

"Did you forget to lock the front door?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't the last one to touch the door" Richard replied.

"Ahem, hi there. I'm Professor Kukui. I noticed you two recently came here to Alola." Kukui introduced himself.

 _"_ _Is this guy for real?"_ Richard thought.

"My names Ronald, but you can just call me Ron," Ron introduced himself to Kukui.

"And mine's Richard," Richard introduced himself too.

"Nice to meet you two! I came over to say hi since you guys were new here and feel free to come down to my lab by the beach anytime," Kukui smiled.

"Ok, we'll come down later," Ron told Kukui.

"Alola!"

"Alola to you too!"

Kukui shut the door and then the brothers stared at each other.

"What does Alola mean?" Richard asked.

"I think it means both hello and goodbye over here," Ron answered.

"But was this guy for real though?"

"What scares me the most was that I was 99% sure I locked the door…"


End file.
